


The Payment (Redux)

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lemon, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Slavery, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: When your country doesn't have enough money to pay Germa 66 for their services, they use you as an alternate form of payment.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Kudos: 46





	The Payment (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Payment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538052) by [pkmntrainer_alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex). 



> \- I took one of my early smut pieces and reworked it to be a reader-insert (like what I did with A Job Well Done). I did my best to change phrasing, a bunch of descriptions, etc, but it is essentially the same story  
> \- Again, I DON'T want anyone to think I'm pulling a fast one, hence the title being the same as well! As I already said, this is basically the EXACT same plot as the original work so if you didn't care for that (or don't care for a reader-insert of that) then don't read this  
> \- No part of this story is intended to be noncon  
> \- I know I have like a thousand other things I need to update but I'm trying to get my brain to work properly and smut is easy for me

What was left of your country’s government had told everyone, of course, that they had collected all the money to pay the mercenaries their country had summoned. Everyone had rejoiced at the time, but you should have known it was a lie. Your country was poor, ravaged from years of non-stop war - there was no tourism, no exports. All the fields were burned, the mines collapsed. But you wanted to believe, and you did.

You were too frozen in shock to react when, once the infamous mercenaries had shown up, you were summoned before them by the same leadership that had assured you everything was done and dusted, in one of the only administrative buildings still standing in the capital. You - who had once been nobility, before everything had gone to hell - were paraded in front of these two strangers like a cow at a meat market. “She should be more than sufficient, to make up for what we’re missing,” you heard a voice behind you, pleading and nervous. “More than enough.”

The commanders - you had been told they were princes, but what sort of princes sold their loyalty to the highest bidder? - had mixed reactions. 

The red-haired one - taller, certainly possessing the self-assured air of royalty - barely spared you a glance. “This is not what was agreed upon.”

Though you did not like the idea of being presented to him on a platter, you could have spat on him for his rejection. Would have, could have, if things were not so dire. You were worth more than he could ever appreciate.

“She’s what we have.” One of your own country’s commanders insisted. “She must be worth something.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Wait.” The second commander - blue-haired, standing off to the side until that moment - stepped forward, grabbing you and pulling you against him. You were too taken aback to push back, or try to extricate yourself, and when you looked up at his face, all you saw were his teeth flashing in a dangerous grin. His hands felt all over you, grasping at your jaw, groping your chest, and squeezing your ass with both hands through your dress, taking his time and lingering over the spots that pleased him the most. In the middle of the room, in front of everyone. He chuckled, and your skin broke out into goosebumps. You held your arms stiffly at your side as he stroked down your back, twirling your hair. “ _ I _ will make a special exception this one time.”

“Really?” Another one of your country’s commanders sounded relieved.

The red-haired one sighed, and you could imagine an eye-roll to accompany it behind the sunglasses he wore. It was a sound of resignation, rather than protest. “Niji…”

“This one time. And never again.” Niji released you, and you also almost fell to your knees from the suddenness. He returned to his brother’s side, and they turned to leave the room before you had even gotten back to your feet, flushed from embarrassment...and perhaps something else.

“Thank you, sirs.”

“The girl comes with us when we leave,” the blue-haired one - Niji? - added.

You hadn’t expected that. As much as you loathed the very idea, you had accepted the possibility of a...one time thing. This kingdom, as war-torn as it was, was your home - and your leaders did not raise the slightest objection at Niji’s assertion. Seething, you sequester yourself in a separate room, taking a seat by the window, watching smoke swirl into the sky from untamed fires. In no time at all, you hear the sound of gunfire and shouting. All old news to you at this point, and the sound is almost soothing in its familiarity. You set your head down on the table, over your folded arms, listening to the sounds of fighting as the building trembles around you.

You didn’t remember falling asleep waiting for them to return. When you woke up, startled into sudden wakefulness, you saw only blackness before you. For a single, terrifying moment, you thought you’d gone blind - but then in the dark, you can make out a faint fabric grain - it’s only a blindfold. Your arms were pulled above your head, snugly bound at your wrists with very little give, and you feel similar bindings around your ankles with your legs spread wide. From the tingling of the air on your skin, you knew you were naked, warm sheets at your back and cold air around you otherwise. 

You don’t struggle. You know it’s pointless.

“Not even going to try and see if you can get free?” A sly voice asked. It was the blue-haired commander from earlier, one of the princes. You know his voice, deeper than his brother’s, despite having only heard it once before. “Such a shame. I had hoped you’d at least try.”

You shake your head no.

“Tch. Where’s the fun if you won’t at least  _ try?”  _ He paused. You don’t move. You sense him close to you, you  _ smell  _ him. Sweat, scotch, and blood - but almost certainly not his own. It makes you swallow hard, but you give no other sign of your trepidation. “Test your bindings.  _ Now.” _

You tug with both arms, making a token effort to draw your elbows to your chest, where your heart is beginning to beat rapidly. There was the slightest give - perhaps a few centimeters or so, but no more - nowhere near enough for it to make a difference to you. The situation was the same with your legs. With enough effort, you could get a slight bend in your knees, but you could not close your legs nor lift them off the bed. To ensure the prince is satisfied, you yank harder on your bindings, trying to pull on your arms, kick your legs. The ropes rub against your skin, and you feel the heat of friction burns beginning to bloom.

“That’s better.  _ Much  _ better.” From where Niji stands, sight unseen, he ignores the rest of your naked body to grab your tits roughly, triggering a sharp breath from you. With no regard for your pleasure or comfort at all, he pinched your nipples, tugging and twisting on them as he snickered to himself. To your surprise, you enjoy the rough handling, and you arch back the slightest bit. With the exception of your breathing, no sound escapes your lips. “Nothing to say, pet?”

You remain silent - you weren’t sure what you could even say to that to begin with. He didn’t seem to like that, squeezing your nipples harder between his thumb and forefinger. His short fingernails scratch at the sides of your tits, sending delicious chills through your body as you bite down on your tongue to keep from whimpering. Hidden under the blindfold, your eyes are beginning to roll back from the new sensations.  _ No _ man had ever treated you in such a way; they had all been unfailingly gentle and sweet. Not that you expected softness from the man who’d accepted you as payment for glorified murder.

You wondered, briefly, what it said about you that you were enjoying the experience so far.

A few moments later, he releases you, stepping away. You hear him breathing heavily, rustling with something you can’t see. There’s barely a moment to catch your breath, to really register what is happening, before you feel cold metal gripping your nipples tightly, digging into the soft and sensitive flesh in a way that nothing else had before.

A gasp lodges in your throat, and you bite down on your tongue harder than before.  _ This _ was something new, and it sends ripples of pleasure from your tits all the way to between your legs, where you feel heat beginning to grow.

“Still nothing?” 

The tension on your nipples is both painful and intensely pleasurable, and your wrists shake against their bindings. A tiny whine escapes you, and the prince laughs loudly.

“Good.” Niji sounds pleased again, and he puts his hands back on your body again. He trails fingertips slowly over your body, stopping to lazily flick at the clamps on your nipples, sending shockwaves all through your body. You notice his footsteps as he circles you, pausing directly beside your head. With no warning, he grabs you by your hair, twisting your head sideways, directly towards him. Beneath you, the mattress sinks just the slightest bit as you feel him climbing onto the bed. A knee bangs against your forehead, the second one presses against your throat, and something hard and thick jabs at your lips. “Open your mouth.”

Knowing very well where this is going, you part your lips only the slightest bit before Niji rams into you anyway, slamming into the back of your throat hard enough to choke you. The force makes you gag, coughing around his cock as he fucks your mouth, his hand still tightly yanking on your hair. Every cough splatters saliva over the both of you and makes your tits heave - and that motion makes the clamps feel heavier and tighter on your sensitive and swollen nipples. You urgently lap your tongue against him, sliding it against his shaft as much as you can, licking off all the precum that’s already dripping from him. Between your legs, your clit begins to swell. For the first time, you feel frustration with your wrist bindings, wishing you were free to give yourself the attention you crave.

Niji says nothing, not a word, only panting and grunting as he puts your mouth and throat to work. You lick and suck, your own sounds of pleasure stifled by his cock. The air in the room is no longer cold, instead feeling sticky and hot as you feel sweat glistening on your skin. After several long minutes of servicing the prince with your mouth, you feel him swelling against your tongue and teeth. 

Grunting loudly, he seizes the back of your head with both hands, filling your throat with his cock and leaving no room for you to draw breath. You’re robbed of the opportunity to taste more of him as he missed your tongue completely, coating your narrow throat with hot, thick streams that were difficult to swallow properly. So far, nothing about his treatment is princely, not in the slightest - but the warm throbbing of your clit reminds you  _ that doesn’t matter. _

As you struggle to swallow every drop, he pulls out and fills your mouth with a large gag that jams between your teeth. The metal buckle is cold against the back of your neck and several sweaty strands of hair quickly wrap around it, pulling out of your scalp.

“You should’ve talked more when you had the chance,” he mocks you, shifting on the mattress from beside your head to between your legs. Niji fits perfectly between them, as though he belongs there, and you hold your breath as his skin brushes over yours. His knees press into the soft skin of your upper thighs, and you feel his hand reaching down to spread your wet folds. You bite the gag, barely denting it with your teeth, struggling to suppress the moans rising in your throat as he rubs the head of his cock directly over your clit. 

The stimulation of the skin on skin contact makes your hips jerk up, and you feel goosebumps cresting from your thighs over your belly. His skin becomes wet quickly from your juices, and it was as though he were gliding over your aching clit. Every motion from him makes your body shudder, your arms and legs jerking, the bindings at your wrists and ankles biting into your skin as you feel your pleasure rapidly climbing. In what seems like no time at all, your orgasm seizes you, teeth digging harder into the gag as you twist and thrash beneath him, shaking the nipple clamps harder and feeling dizzy with pleasure. In comparison, your past orgasms had been quiet, tame things - easily hidden by a hand or a pillow. This time, you know the gag is the only thing keeping the whole world from hearing you.

“Just like that? Interesting. Are you a proper lady, or are you a whore?” Niji was right back to mocking you again, sounding smug over his heavy breathing. You can barely hear him over your panting, loud and frantic, but you feel the fat head of his cock pushing into your pussy. Immediately, your back arches completely off the bed, and a stream of moaning and whimpering is muffled by the gag. This was the part you had been waiting for. “I guess it doesn’t matter what you were, because you’re certainly my whore now.”

With how easily he fills you, you know you can’t in good conscience refute Niji’s assessment of you as his whore. Making up for lost time, you cry out against the gag, muffled and muted. Even his relentless assault of your mouth hadn’t given you a proper idea of his size; you feel him reaching places so deep in your cunt, she hadn’t known they existed at all until now. His cock has a pronounced curve to its shape, and each battering thrust shoves against a spot so sensitive that your hips rock upward with the slightest urging. He relishes in fucking you hard, shaking the entire bed, while your head twists against the bed in unbridled ecstasy. Mid-moan, he seizes your throat, clenching at you and silencing all moans and cries in a heartbeat. He relaxes his grip for the shortest moments at a time, scarcely permitting you an opportunity to draw breath. It leaves you lightheaded and dizzy as he continues pistoning between your legs, grabbing at your hip as leverage to force himself deeper.

Niji’s body is heavy against yours, draping over you as he continues his relentless pounding, and you press yourself up towards him, craving his heat and his scent. Sweat, scotch, and blood. He lets go of your throat and reaches behind you for the gag’s buckle, fumbling as he removes it and throws it aside. Mouth free once more, you fill the air with moans and breathless gasping, sucking all the oxygen out of the air as your body is battered like a rag doll. 

You feel his hand on your throat again, cutting short a moan as he presses his mouth roughly to your ear. “You’re going to come again.” 

It was not a request.

He doesn’t slow his thrusts in the slightest, and you struggled to compose yourself long enough to form an answer. When you fail to respond quickly, he squeezes your throat more tightly, filling your ears with the dull roar of your own pulse. “And I want to hear it when you do. Don’t disappoint me.”

That, you can do. That doesn’t require any talking - talking requires thinking, and all you can think about is the thick cock stuffing you over and over, stimulating all the right spots. It wouldn’t be long before you fully oblige him, as ordered. Your pussy feels like it’s on fire, in a way, and you can hear the wet noises it’s making with every thrust. You arch your back and the nipple clamps brush against Niji’s chest, triggering another ripple of intense pleasure.

_ It won’t be long now. _

He releases your throat, right as you feel your pleasure hitting its familiar peak. “ _ Now _ , pet.”

“Yes!” Your throat is raw, aching from its earlier fucking, but your cry cuts through the sounds of your bodies rocking together, the shaking of the bed, and Niji’s own loud and shuddering moans. “Yes! God. Niji! Fuck! Oh my god. Ni...ji….fuck!” You feel him filling your cunt the way he’d filled your throat earlier, and then there’s a sudden hot surge of wetness coming from you and you alone - it soaks your legs and the bed beneath you, forming a puddle under your ass. Your tits heave with every breath, your nipples sore between the clamps, and Niji drops hard onto you, his head slamming into your shoulder. 

_ Bliss. _ Whatever that was, it wasn’t something you had felt before. You blink frantically, still staring into the blackness of your blindfold. It’s wet around its edges, clinging to your face in places, but you can see light in certain places - and dashes of blue.

“I certainly heard that…” He bites your earlobe lightly, and your body twitches in response. “I think everyone else in this castle did too. Did you squirt on me, pet?”

You nod weakly, barely lifting your head. The sheets are soaked in your sweat, sticking to the back of your neck and pulling at your hair.

“I  _ do _ love it when I can reduce a prim and proper girl to a squirting slut.” Niji moves his head to your throat, nipping at your sweaty and sensitive skin. “I want to see that again.”

“If you’d like,” you whisper, voice small and exhausted. “When?”

“Now.”


End file.
